


DON'T LET GO

by Sommie1997



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Immaturity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sommie1997/pseuds/Sommie1997
Summary: Xiumin and Daniel have been dating for three years now but it seems their relationship is hitting the rocks.





	DON'T LET GO

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys hope you enjoy this little fic of mine. Pls show support and comment thank you

CHAPTER 1  
XIUMIN'S RESIDENCE  
"Did you forget to take out the trash last night"xiumin frowned at his boyfriend daniel who was sprawled out on the couch watching tv with a bag of chips.   
  "Did i?"daniel asked his eyes never leaving the tv to xiumin's frustration. Picking up the remote he switched off the tv before daniel could protest. "I was watching that"daniel motioned to the tv, now standing and facing xiumin. "Well  if you finish your chores you can watch tv"xiumin promised but daniel was not satisfied with his terms and the frown on his face deepened. "That show ends in 10mins, once the show is over i will do my chores"daniel argued witg xiumin not budging from his decision.   
     "Im sorry but my house, my tv, my decisions"xiumin pointed to himself with a sassy tone and daniel scoffed at his statement. "You know this is why your friends keep talking about our age difference because you keep treating me like a fucking child". Daniel walked out angrily with xiumin sighing in anger and frustration."Then quit acting like a fucking child and do your  chores"xiumin yelled out to daniel but he was already out the door slamming it shut.  
"Youre 21 for crying out loud"xiumin yelled at no one in particular. Xiumin sighed heavily into the silent apartment and couldnt help but evaluate his relationship with daniel.  
    He met daniel three years at his nephew's high school graduation and he was also graduating that day. All day he couldnt keep his eyes off him and his cute smile as he took pictures with friends and families. At that moment he didnt care about the age gap or the fact  he was his nephew's classmate, all he wanted was to know daniel more, praying that he was gay too.   
  And luckily for him his prayers were answered because later that night he met daniel at a gay bar he hung out with his best friends baekhyun and suho. They hit off right way with daniel remembering him as jinho's(xiumin's nephew)cute uncle. From there things escalated quickly and they are in the 3rd year in their relationship. Daniel was 18 going on 19 and he was 26 years.  
     His bestfriends never approved of their relationship often teasing and scolding xiumin on how he adopted a child instead of getting a real boyfriend.  
  At first, he couldnt understand the worries of his friends because,one,sex with daniel was mindblowing, he was like a sex god with his beautiful body, especially his abs and his unsatiable stamina. Daniel could go on for hours and he was pro at it. Daniel also made him feel wanted, desired  loved and young at heart again. Which was why he ignored the warnings from his friends.  
    But all these except the sex changed when daniel moved in. It was like he expected xiumin to be his personal slave, always whining, leaving a mess, never cleaning up after himself and throwing tantrums at every little thing.  
And whenever xiumin insisted or corrected him, xiumin was accused of pushing too hard and being demanding.  
Which he can be at times.                            
    Xiumin was starting to understand what his friends meant by adopting a kid. Beacuse of these issues the spark in their relationship was no longer there and even if sex was amazing xiumin just felt satisified and not desired, loved and wanted.  
   Their relationship was seriously going down the drain but xiumin still loved daniel so much and wasnt ready to let go yet. Hoping daniel was still holding on because of the same reason.  
   


End file.
